Outbreak
by inna-bina
Summary: A highly fatal virus spreads throughout the village of Konoha. Many deaths are resulting from this "flu" even though nobody really knows exactly what it is. At first, Tsunade, a renown medical ninja, can't even figure out a solution. The search for the cure ends up falling into the hands of Team 7 and the other rookies of Konoha. The lives of everyone falling onto their shoulders.


Author's Note: Hi guys! I hope you all are having a fantastic day. This is my new story which I am writing for NaNoWriMo 2013. So the quality may not be great since I am focusing a lot on getting to the complete word count. In December, if I finish this story, I'll most likely edit the hell out of it. I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Prologue

"I'm sure that this strand is going to be the one," a man said whose face is shrouded by shadows, barely being lit by a few candles lying around.

"Are you sure? If this doesn't work…I don't know how long I'll be able to keep this up, brother."

"Look this is going to work, I'm sure of it, we've worked so hard and so long—"

"I know that b-but, what if this doesn't work?"

"Do you not trust me?"

"What? No! Of course I do—" the sound of groaning pierces the air.

The older brother's eyebrows scrunch together, he comes closer into the light of the candles revealing an annoyed expression which was covered in faded pink scar tissue. "I thought you said that one was dead already."

"I-I was certain that he was dead—I checked! I swear!"

"Don't be so loud Hiyo," the brother says as he walks towards the cabinets "This is a prime example of why you need to pay attention."

"I'm sorry Jishin," Hiyo replied.

"Don't apologize; just don't let it happen again."

Jishen rummaged through the cabinets, grabbing syringes, examining each one carefully. "You see what I have to do now, what a waste of perfectly good toxins," he said, smiling afterward when he found the correct one. "We might as well put this guy out, we don't need him anymore anyways."

"Shouldn't we check over the toxins then? If this guy lived how do we know that the other people that we use this on won't survive?"

'You don't have to worry about that; this subject was one of the older ones that I kept around for…fun. He was also just a subject I could compare the results from the final toxin to. To put it simply for you, he was just a prototype."

"I see," Hiyo sighed "So does that mean our final toxin is the one, and I mean _the one_."

"I believe so," Jishin replied "after all of these test I am sure that this will work. All of these newer subjects we've found have all resulted in death. Very painful ones if I may add."

After saying this, he walked across the room towards the source of the groaning, a man pinned by straps onto a table, his body covered in cuts and dried blood. His mouth was bubbling with blood and his own saliva, which muffled his ragged breath. "Please, please..." the man cried.

A sigh came out of Jishin's lips. "Geez, you don't look so good do ya," he patted the man's thigh "Don't worry you won't have to go through this any longer," the words sounding anything but comforting to the man's ears. Hiyo looked away.

Jishin tapped on the syringe which had a clear liquid in it, and the man's eyes widened in dread. He started to shake out of his restraints with what little strength he had left, which was not much. Jishin then put the needle with delicate care into the man's arm.

"It's almost ironic how gentle you are being giving that man his death," Hiyo said with a slight undertone of sarcasm.

"Where did that attitude come from," Jishin chuckled as he took the needle out.

The man who was once struggling on the table was now perfectly still, almost as if there was no pain at all. Until the groaning started. Which then started to increase until they turned into all out screams. The screams mixing with choked sobs. It went on for about a minute until it went completely silent. As if nothing ever happened at all.

"As you can see there, Hiyo," Jishin remarked rubbing his temples "that is why we don't use that toxin, it is way too loud. Causes too much of a scene."

Hiyo just nodded in agreement, pursing his lips.

"Still not used to it, huh? Well look, you'll have to get used to this sooner or later. I've been keeping ya away from the main deaths for a long time, which was probably a mistake seeing how ya are now."

"I've seen death before Jishin, it doesn't mean I have to like it happening over and over."

"Well, this is the only way to know if what we have been planning will work, all we need to do now is create an airborne strand from the strand we have right now and it will be complete. We'll be so close to achieving what we want."

"I know, and I am glad for that...I really am."

"I know you are little brother, and Konoha will finally get what they deserve. They won't be able to hide behind the forest any longer. It won't be enough to shield them from what is coming."


End file.
